1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable coolant quick coupler, and more particularly to a coupler structure that can adjust flow quantity of a coolant and enable a mount and a coolant supplier to be quickly connected and disconnected without consuming excessive labor work or labor time.
2. Related Art
Currently, among various heat-dissipation methods for electronic products, a liquid-cooling heat-dissipation method is commonly seen and widely applied. In an existing liquid-cooling heat-dissipation device, pipelines are fixed in an electronic product and then connected to a coolant supplier.
The coolant supplier provides coolant to electronic components which need heat dissipation within the electronic product via the pipelines. Thus, heat exchange occurs between the coolant and the electronic components, so as to realize heat dissipation for the electronic components. Then, the coolant which is heated due to the heat exchange flows back to the coolant supplier and is further cooled down, so as to be used again in a next heat exchange cycle.
However, in the above liquid-cooling heat-dissipation device, the pipelines are fixed. If the electronic devices are configured densely, for example, a plurality of servers is configured within a fixed space, it can be imaged that too much labor time and labor work are consumed when the pipelines are being connected to or disconnected from the coolant supplier, and a lot of troubles and inconveniences are caused accordingly. Therefore, the existing liquid-cooling heat-dissipation devices still need to be improved to a large extent.
Furthermore, the flow quantity of the coolant, that is, the quantity of flow-in coolant and the quantity of flow-out coolant, has a constant value and cannot be changed. If the heat dissipation effect needs to be enhanced by changing the flow quantity, the existing liquid-cooling heat-dissipation device cannot realize the function.